wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Question Mark
Triple Question Mark is a very mysterious supervillain and a joke RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Triple Question Mark is really unknown and as such, we're not supposed to say much about him right now. However we do know that he is mysterious---and evil---and really scary.. And very s-m-r-t. He is so smart, that all he has to do is talk about his plans and say how much of an evil genius he is....but not really, as he doesn't do much else. Because he's mysterious like that. History Triple Question Mark is one of the most feared, dreaded, hated and mysterious beings you've never heard of. He's like so bad and evil, that he likes to attack big cities and aims to kill everything on sight for no real reason other than to commit mindless violence! However, that is not the case with Triple Question Mark for asyou see; Triple Question Mark is supposed to be (supposedly) a very complex and frightening dark villain that is sooooo complex and frightening---it's too much to handle! Or something like that. Anyways, that's all we can say about Triple Question Mark, as he's mysterious and totally not bland at all. Abilities * Cards: Not much of a power, but Triple Question Mark carries cards, just to let you know that he's evil. * Unknown Powers: ''' Triple Question Mark is mysterious, so therefore all of his powers are unknown, but they seem to be just about almost any power he pulls out of nowhere and seem to have been made up on the spot. * '''Blood Manipulation: '''Triple Question Mark can control blood (or some demon blood anyways), can send in a giant tidal wave of blood and can also turn into a puddle of blood, for some reason. * '''Crystal Manipulation: Triple Question Mark can control crystals too, because AstroGodzilla did it, he can do it too! * Sticky Crystal Seed Bombs: '''Triple Question Mark can throw sticky bombs made up of crystals at his foes and they can do an unfair amount of damage against his opponents. He likes to spam these a lot. * '''Regeneration: Triple Question Mark can regenerate his wounds in a matter of nanoseconds! However, he barely gets hurt (as he's too strong for you), but when he does get hurt (when he does that is), this happens. * Demon Summon: '''Triple Question Mark can summon very scary (and totally expendable) demons to assist him in battle. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Triple Question Mark is really, really smart (or so he claims to be one anyways, to be honest, we think he's a pretentious fool.) * '''Flight: Triple Question Mark can fly at stupid fast speeds. * Fear Inducement: '''ALL MUST FEAR TRIPLE QUESTION MARK. * '''Being Mysterious: '''Triple Question Mark is super duper mysterious. * '''Ignore Power: '''Triple Question Mark can unfairly ignore other people's attacks because that means he's really strong I guess and continue doing what he's doing, acting as if nobody else is there. * '''Edginess: '''Triple Question Mark is sooooo edgy it hurts. * '''Weakness Knowledge: '''Triple Question Mark can somehow find out what his opponent's weakness is and spam the hell out of their weakness-based attacks. Weaknesses * '''Criticism: Much like Blue Doctor, Triple Question Mark cannot take criticism (especially if somebody calls him boring or not-scary). * Cowardice: '''Despite all of his talk, Triple Question Mark is actually a huge coward, as he flees like the solar wind whenever his enemies gets the upper hand. * '''Unoriginality: Despite his "efforts", there is really nothing original about Triple Question Mark. * No Name: 'Triple Question Mark doesn't actually have a real name. Trivia * Triple Question Mark is a parody of bad "horror"-themed villains, the over-usage of "???" (when it's done wrong or said char is never even revealed, making it pointless) or villains who are supposed to be really dark and scary. * He is also mean't to be a parody of an infamous AstroGodzilla ripoff who fought against Gildefrum in a lame RP way back in late 2016. * Triple Question Mark's original name was going to be "'QuestionMarkQuestionMarkQuestionMark", but it was simply shortened to what it is now. * ??? Category:Joke Characters Category:Pretentious Category:Male Category:Idiots Category:Cowards Category:Superbeings Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Edgy Category:Shit Villains